


Rituales

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, LevixAnnie, Masturbación, Masturbation, Ritual Sex, Rituals, canonverse, morbo, sótano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: ¿Y cómo había empezado este ritual, su más absurdo, su más horrible costumbre? Ya no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que entonces, como ahora, el sótano era un lugar oscuro y viscoso.Drabble. Canonverse. LevixAnnie.





	Rituales

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias** : drabble, canonverse, se ubica durante el time skip después del capítulo ochenta y pico del manga pero no tiene demasiados spoilers. Hay algo así como LevixAnnie. Se alude a la actividad sexual.
> 
>  **Dedicatoria** : esto es para mi amigo Marcos Ezequiel, a quien le agradezco por todo lo que me ha ayudado hasta ahora. Me pidió que escribiera sobre este tema y no podía negarme.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : a Jazmín Negro, que siempre está ahí. Y a EreBell, que ha editado hermosamente las portadas.

*** * ***

Hay rituales en verdad extraños. Sin embargo, ni la extrañeza más inesperada habilita para soltar definitivamente el ritual. Una vez tras otra, se vuelve a caer. La tradición atenaza el cuerpo, lo retuerce, lo amolda eternamente igual a sí mismo.

¿Y cómo había empezado este ritual, su más absurdo, su más horrible costumbre? Ya no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que entonces, como ahora, el sótano era un lugar oscuro y viscoso. Entonces, como ahora, había sentido asco de sí mismo. Luego, enojo. Luego, miedo. Y finalmente: la eyaculación le mancha los guantes, traídos para eso.

Hacía cuatro años, por lo menos, que Hange había puesto entre sus tareas la vigilancia periódica de la niña titán. Bajaba solo, sin guardia pero con el equipo tridimensional como resguardo. Revisaba y medía cada ápice del cristal: comprobaba cada vez que nada hubiera cambiado.

Después... ¿qué hacía después? La escupía. Le gritaba. ¿Escucharía algo? Le hablaba de sus compañeros muertos y describía sus caras sangrantes entre los árboles. Más de una vez, la pateó (sus magulladuras eran testigos de esos arrebatos). Y en algún momento, el odio y la angustia que lo embargaban le daban... una erección.

No se lo explicaba. Él, que nunca se había interesado en mujeres; él, que despreciaba esa supuesta necesidad fisiológica, ignorándola... ahora se excitaba ante la posibilidad de vengarse. La sola idea de que Annie despertara de pronto —incluso, de que lo matara— lo encendía. De todos los impulsos y deseos que alguna vez había intentado reprimir, este era el más retorcido.

Salía de la habitación con arcadas. Cada vez. Ganas de vomitarse: hasta vaciarse por completo, hasta que ya no quedara nada.

Pero siempre quedaba algo. Y era necesario repetir el ritual.

*** * ***

Portada alternativa:


End file.
